


Haggar the Voyeur

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Season 5 Spoilers, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: When Haggar decides to check in on the Champion to make sure he's not deviating from her plans, she gets more than she bargained for.





	Haggar the Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.  
> (Also the sex scene is described a little bit clinically because it's Haggar.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://mystic-majestic.tumblr.com/)

It had been a while since she’d checked up on Team Voltron through her link via the Champion, but Haggar finally had time to do so. So far, everything was going according to plan. They were all so witless that they couldn’t see she had infiltrated their ranks via their own precious leader.

She activated the link, prepared to see another one of their team meetings. That was…not what she ended up witnessing.

The Blue Paladin was face-down on a mattress, making the obscenest noises. He clutched at the bed covers, pulling and twisting them in desperate fingers. The sound of flesh slapping flesh caused Haggar’s skin to crawl in a way not many things in the universe could.

“Sh-Shiro! Ah! Yes, fuck me, yes!” he cried.

“So good, Lance,” the Champion grunted.

The angle of her view shifted, until Haggar was greeted by the sight of the Champion’s human genitalia moving in and out of the Blue Paladin’s anal cavity. Her expression twisted.

“Shiro, I’m so close!”

“M-me, too!”

The Blue Paladin’s cries increased in pitch. In response, the Champion thrust harder, until the Blue Paladin had to grasp the headboard before his head could hit it.

“Yuh-YES!” The Blue Paladin arched and orgasmed with a scream, jerking and twisting within the Champion’s hold.

The Champion orgasmed not a second later with a wild yell.

Haggar turned off the connection.

She’d check in later.


End file.
